Naruto, a Digimon Tamer
by Elemental77
Summary: The fight at the Valley of the end sent Naruto and Sauske to Shinjuku and they get seperated. They get digimon and they become Tamers. Not much for a summary but its all I got.
1. A New World

**I have had this idea for a while and I thought it was about time I put it up so here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged a Chidori. But because of the curse mark the Chidori changed into a black silver colour. Naruto charged his Rasengan and because of the Nine-Tails chakra the ball turned red. Both stared at each other preparing the attack that would change everything. Suddenly both lunged at each other from the sides of the Valley of the End.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Their attacks causing a shockwave of power to erupt. Both attacks seemed equal in power. Neither overpowering the other. Then suddenly a void of their chakra appeared. Sasuke took the opportunity to thrust his attack into Naruto heart as Naruto scratched his friend headband. The giant ball of chakra expanded destroying part of the valley as it exploded. However something happened. Both attacks were too powerful and this resulted in dI'mensional rift opening and throwing both boys into it.

Just as everything settled Kakashi appeared. He looked around hoping to find his two students but he couldn't find them "I was too late"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and was confuced by where he was. He definitely wasn't at the Valley of the End anymore. Wherever he was it looked like a house and he was in someone's room. Naruto stood up only to fall back down in exhaustion. It was only then that he remembered what happened. "Damn...I lost" He began to loose his vision. "Guess that fight took more out of me than I thought" he said to himself. Just as he was about to fall unconscious he saw a figure walk up to hI'm. Before he could say anything Naruto blacked out.

* * *

Rika Nonaka or as many know her as 'The Digimon Queen' She just returned from a tournament that she won again. Rika was starting to get tired of all the card fights; there just weren't any more challenges anymore. She walked into her home that many mistake for a mansion "Granny I'm home!" she called.

"How was it?" her grandmother called back. Rika lives with her grandmother because her mother, Rumiko, has to travel. He mother is a model and she doesn't get to see Rika a lot.

"I won again" was all she said.

"That's good dear," replied Seiko, the grandmother.

Rika walked towards her bedroom. She was about to open her door until she heard movement. Leaning against the door to hear better she thought she heard "Damn...I lost" Frowning at the fact someone broke in she opened the door and was about to shout until she saw who it was. On her floor was a boy her age, bloody, and almost passed out. Rika walked slowly towards the boy and looked at his face. She saw his bright blond hair had some blood on it, a couple cuts on his whisker marks, and his deep blue eyes looked almost dead. She watched as the boy passed out that was when she shouted "GRANNY! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Her Gran quickly came into the room about to question why until she saw the boy. That was all it took for her to run as quickly as she could to the phone.

* * *

At the hospital they were waiting outside the surgery room. They've only been there for an hour but they felt like they should wait. "Are you sure you dont know who that boy was?" asked Seiko.

"No I dont. That's the first time I've ever seen him," replied the girl. _'How did he get there? The window was locked and Granny has been at the house all day so he couldn't have walked in...Who is he?_ She asked herself in her head. Just then the doctor came out looking tired and relieved.

"He should be fine now. He should also wake up tomorrow morning but you can see him now if you would like" Rika and Seiko nodded and walked towards the door "Can I have a word with you please Ms Nonaka?"

"Yes" she looked towards her granddaughter "You go on ahead" Rika nodded again and went thought the door. She looked at the doctor, curious as to why she was held back.

"Do you know the boy?" he asked.

"No and neither does my granddaughter. We've never seen him before"

"I see. When we were doing surgery on hI'm something was...strange. Like he was in a fight," he explained.

"A fight?" she asked surprised.

"A big one I think. Mainly because something stabbed his chest. Whatever it was it missed his heart but barely. There also appeared to be MANY scars on that boy's body. Whatever life that boy had...it wasn't good"

Seiko stared at the doctor in disbelief. The boy was lucky to be alive. "Thank you," she said thinking. The doctor nodded and walked away. Seiko walked towards the mysterious boy's room. When she entered she saw Rika sitting near him.

"Why did the doctor need to talk to you?" asked Rika looking at her grandmother.

"He told me about his injuries" she said. Noticing the questioning look she explained what the doctor told her.

After she was done explaining Rika was wide eyed and looked at the boy in front of them. "How is he alive?"

"I dont know" they both sat there looking at the boy in front of them.

Suddenly Naruto sat straight up scaring the other people in the room. Naruto looked around and groaned when he saw he was in a hospital room "Damn hospitals" he mumbled. He then noticed the other people staring at him "Uh...hi?"

Seiko was the first to recover and smiled "Hello. My name is Seiko Nonaka and this is my granddaughter Rika"

Naruto at first was sceptical at the fact there was 2 people he doesn't recognise waiting for him. But after the older one introduced them he sighed in relief "My names Naruto Uzumaki. How long have I been out?"

"At least an hour. You weren't expected to wake up until tomorrow morning" Rika was still shocked to say anything.

"Is she alright?" asked Naruto noticing the stare.

"I-I'm fine" huffed Rika after realizing she stared "What were you doing in my room?" she questioned with a glare.

Naruto was unfazed by the glare and that surprised the girl again "I dont know"

"You dont know? You were bleeding to death in my room and you dont know how you got there?"

"...No" Seiko just smiled at his but Rika's left eye was twitching in annoyance. "Well I'm out of here" said Naruto getting out of bed and pulling all the wires off.

"Wait your not suppose to get up after surgery!" shouted Rika. Naruto ignored her and took his clothes, or what was left of it, into the bathroom to change.

"That was a surprise," said Seiko chuckling.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom clothed in only his trousers "I hate it when my shirt gets ruined" grumbled Naruto. Rika blushed at the sight of Naruto topless. Her blush intensified when she saw his muscles but it went away when she saw his scars. The main one she could see was over his heart and it looked bad.

That's when she realised that he doesn't have a cut on him and he just came out of surgery "Wait where did your injuries go? You just came out of surgery"

Naruto seemed to stiffen at that but relaxed "I'm a fast healer" was all he said.

"No one can heal that fast!" shouted Rika.

A doctor came running in and noticed Naruto "Hey you shouldn't be up!"

"What took them so long to get here?" Rika asked rhetorically.

"Get back in...Where did your injuries go?" he asked.

"I'm a fast healer alright!"

"Eh...let me do a check up on you just in case" said the baffled doctor. Someone fully healed after coming out of surgery is not possible. Rika and Seiko had to leave for that but after a minute they came back in. "He can leave" was all the doctor said. He walked down the hall saying something about needing a drink.

"How do you feel?" asked Seiko.

"Alright" said Naruto although he doesn't sound as happy as he did. He sighed and got up "I guess I should go"

"Do you have a place to go to?" asked Seiko.

"What makes you think I don't?" asked Naruto not bothering to look at them. Rika was confuced at this.

"Well when you woke up you didn't ask for any family or friends. I'm only guessing you're on your own"

Naruto chuckled but Rika and Seiko could tell it was a hollow laugh "Your right I dont have anyplace to go"

"Why dont you stay with us?" asked the kind grandmother.

"WHAT!?" shouted Rika. Naruto turned and stared at the old woman in surprise.

"Why?" he asked, "You dont even know me?"

"Dont worry its just until we get everything sorted. What do you think Rika?"

"...If he's staying with us he's cleaning that mess he made in my room" was all she said.

Naruto couldn't believe it. 2 complete strangers were offering him to let him stay with them. He let a tear fall as he smiled a real smile "Thank you"

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in an alley. He got up but fell to his knees. That's when he saw the headband next to him with a scratch on it "He actually got me"

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter. I thought it was good. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. New Digi-Destined

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Nice home" said Naruto. They just came back from the hospital and the scenery amazed Naruto. He tried to hide his amazement in case they asked question but they caught on.

"Well you didn't get a chance to look at it when you first arrived" said Seiko laughing lightly.

Naruto chuckled. Rika didn't even bother to listen "So I guess I should clean your room now"

"Yes you should," she said. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know where your room is," he said.

"Rika why dont you show him where it is while I get some tea. Would wither of you like some?" asked Seiko.

"No thank you," said Rika walking down the hall.

"Yes please," said Naruto running to catch up.

They both entered the room and Naruto could see where he had been lying "Make sure you clean everything up and dont go looking through my room!" she threatened with a glare. Again she was amazed by the fact Naruto seemed unfazed by it.

"I don't go looking through other people's stuff" was all he said, "Now where is the brush and water"

"This way" was all she said leading him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Seiko was waiting for the kettle to finish boiling when Rika and Naruto came in "Finished already?"

"No I just need a brush and a bucket of water," said Naruto.

"Under the sink" was all Rika said as she took a seat across from her grandmother. As Naruto filled the bucket with water he saw Rika looking through some cards.

"Whats that?" asked Naruto.

"This?" asked Rika motioning towards the cards. Naruto nodded "It's Digimon cards"

"Digimon cards? Never heard of it. Is it any good?" asked Naruto.

"You've never heard of it? Where have you been all your life? It's a card game where you compete against others in a tournament to become Digimon King or Queen. Just this morning I was named Digimon Queen" she said smugly.

Naruto frowned at this. She was starting to sound a bit arrogant "Can you teach me?" he asked _'It would give me something to do until I can find my way back'_ thought Naruto.

Rika frowned but thought about it "IF you can make my room spotless then I'll teach you a little" was all she said. Naruto nodded and took the bucket full of water and a couple of brushes.

* * *

When Naruto entered Rika's room he was staring at the blood on the floor. It reminded him of his fight against Sasuke. He unconsciously rubbed his new scar on his chest where Sasuke stabbed him with the Chidori. _'I hope that doesn't happen again'_ he thought. Sighing he set the bucket down and started to scrub the floor. After five minutes Naruto got tired of it and thought _'Might aswell get some help'_ he made cross seal and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Another Naruto appeared.

It took a half hour to get all the blood gone. The room looked like it use to. Naruto walked back into the kitchen to find Seiko sipping her teacup and Rika still looking at her cards. "Finished" said Naruto putting the bucket away and cleaning the brushes.

"Took you long enough" said Rika.

"How long does it take you to clean up a puddle of blood?" asked Naruto.

Rika frowned and didn't answer. "Would you like your tea now?" asked Seiko.

"Yes please," said Naruto taking a seat. He took a sip and sighed, "That's good tea"

"I think I should go to bed now. Dont stay up too long. Naruto your room is across from Rika's" was all Seiko said before saying goodnight and leaving.

"You want to learn Digimon?" asked Rika.

"Yeah sure" said Naruto.

* * *

An hour later and Naruto was facing off against Rika in her room. Even though Naruto had only just started he was doing better than most beginners. "I win," said Rika putting down a card.

"So how was that?" asked Naruto.

"You were doing fine but you didn't seem to think about what cards you were choosing" said Rika putting her cards away. One card fell and she looked at it. It wasn't a very good card but just for fun she said "Here. Your very first Digimon card" Naruto just stared at it in shock. In all his life nobody has ever given him a gift before "Well take it" said Rika.

Naruto took it and stared at it for a bit longer "Thank you" he said. "Have you ever wondered if you could get a Digimon?"

"If I did I would train it until it was the strongest" Naruto frowned at that and was about to say something until the door slammed shut "Why did you do that?" she asked annoyed.

"I didn't" just then her computer screen turned on and voices threw themselves around the room.

Some were saying, "There she is! The Digimon Queen!" "Train us!" "Make me digivolve!" as they shouted Naruto and Rika could only watch as the creatures came through the screen begging her to train them.

"I can't tame all of you! I only want the strongest!" she shouted afraid. She backed up against the corner shaking.

Naruto had enough of it "GO AWAY!" he shouted unleashing some killing intent. That didn't seem to do anything so he readied a Rasengan. Some of the Digimon backed away in fear as they saw Naruto's eyes change from blue to red "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Rika stared at Naruto _'Why is he defending me like this? And what is that?'_

Then a bright light shown through the room and two figures appeared "You want the strongest?" asked the tall one, it appeared to be female.

"Yes" said Rika. Then the light went off and all Naruto and Rika could see was a blue glow. They looked and saw one was coming from the card Rika gave to Naruto and the other was lying on her desk. She looked at the card. It was blue with a yellow D and a picture of a digitised dinosaur appeared when you moved it.

"Are we suppose to scan this?" asked Naruto calming down.

"I-I don't know," said Rika. She picked the card and her scanner. Naruto doing the same with the scanner that Rika let him borrow. Naruto nodded at her and they both scanned the card at the same time. The scanner glowed brightly as it began to change size. Rika's was white and lined with blue whilst Naruto's was black and lined with orange. "What is this?" she asked looking at her new device.

"It's called a Digivice or a D-Ark," said a voice scaring the two people. Naruto and Rika looked and saw two creatures. Across from Rika was a tall yellow fox. On its arms was purple cloth with a yin-yang symbol on it. Across from Naruto was a small yellow dinosaur.

"A Digivice?" repeated Naruto. He wasn't freaked out at the creatures in front him like Rika was. After all if you've seen a five-story tall toad, snake, slug, and fox then this shouldn't surprise you. "Doesn't that mean you guys are Digimon?"

"Yeah we are. Im Agumon and Im your partner" said the talking lizard to Naruto.

"My name is Renamon. You are my master," she said kneeling to Rika.

"So we are your Tamers?" asked Rika with a smirk.

_'Oh no I don't like that smirk. That's a Sasuke smirk and that wont end well'_ thought a worried Naruto "Im your partner?"

"Yep!" replied Agumon.

"Cool" said Naruto. Then their D-Arks beeped. Looking at it Naruto saw a compass show. Rika's was doing the same thing. Looking at the Digimon Naruto saw Agumon's pupil turn into slits and Renamon was tense. "Whats going on?"

"A Digimon's biomerged" said Agumon.

"Biomerged?" repeated Naruto and Rika at the same time.

"We'll explain on the way," said Agumon running towards the open window and jumping through.

Renamon just went to Rika and asked "Would you like me to take you to the Digimon?"

"Yeah I want to see how strong you are," replied Rika standing next to her Digimon. Renamon put her paw on Rika's shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was just staring "Im guessing that she's a ninja. What are the odds of her being a fox aswell?" then he ran after his new Digimon.

* * *

In the middle of a park a giant fog appeared. Then a creature appeared. It looked like a giant gun with a head, arms, and legs. It is also holding a couple of guns. Renamon and Rika appeared and then Rika's D-Ark glowed. She looked at it and it gave information. "Deputymon, a mutant Digimon. It's champion level. It has a sense of justice to take out Virus Digimon. Look out for its 'Justice Bullet' attack. Doesn't seem tough. Why dont you go beat it?" said Rika.

"Very well then" said Renamon running at Deputymon.

Then Agumon appeared and Naruto was following "Took you long enough Whiskers" said Rika.

"Would you quit calling me that!" shouted Naruto. "Lets go Agumon!" shouted Naruto running into the mist with his Digimon.

"Hey you can't go in there!" shouted Rika running after him. In the fog Rika couldn't see a thing so she put on some sunglasses that she just happened to have on her.

Naruto couldn't see anything aswell "This reminds me of Zabuza"

"Who?" asked Agumon.

"I'll tell you later. Do you see where it is?"

"No I can't. What about you?" asked the dinosaur.

"Give me a second" Naruto closed his eyes and decided to try and put chakra into his eyes. Opening them he could see a lot easier "I can't believe that worked" muttered Naruto. Just then he saw a shadow running at his left. At first he thought it was Renamon but it was too small "It's to our left!"

"Got it. Pepper Breath!" shouted Agumon using his flame attack on it. After the attack finished Agumon ran to see and Naruto was about to go after it until he felt something hit his back. Turning he saw a familiar set of red hair.

"Rika?"

"Whisker! We should get out of here!" she shouted angrily.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"We can't fight Digimon! We'll get killed!"

"Watch out!" shouted Agumon as a bullet was fired at them. Seeing this Naruto grabbed Rika and jumped using his chakra so he would jump high.

Landing on the ground Rika pushed Naruto away "Who said you could touch me? And how did you jump that high?"

"That's it I'm going after it!" shouted Naruto running for Deputymon.

"Wait you idiot!" shouted Rika taking hold of his arm.

"What!?" he shouted back.

"You can't fight that thing! You could die!"

"I dont die easily!" he shouted and then ran in a direction hoping Deputymon was there. "Ok this fog is getting annoying" Naruto made a seal and concentrated his chakra _'Im pretty sure Kakashi-Sensei did this then released it in one blast to get rid of the mist'_ Naruto then released his chakra and the mist began to disperse "Can't believe that worked"

"Claw Uppercut!" shouted Agumon in front of Naruto.

The attack missed and Deputymon fired his own attack. "Pounding Blast!" shouted Deputymon firing a large flat bullet. This attack hit Agumon and he went flying into Renamon.

"This guy is strong," said Agumon getting up.

"No kidding," said Renamon.

"My turn" said Naruto running at the Digimon.

"Do something!" shouted Rika to Renamon.

Renamon tried to get up but failed "Im sorry"

"Useless!" shouted Rika running in hopes of stopping the blond.

Just as she was about to grab him he suddenly sped up and summoned a Rasengan "Take this!" he shouted jumping high and slamming the attack into the Digimon "Rasengan!"

Rika watched with wide eyes as the boy, that she just met a few hours ago, created a ball of energy and slammed it into Deputymon _'What is he?'_ thought Rika.

Deputymon flew away and slammed into a tree "That hurt! Im going to shoot you!" he said firing an attack "Bullet Barrage!" Six bullets were then fired.

_'What do I do!?'_ shouted Rika in her head _'There no way he can dodge that! That has to be something I can do!'_ She then looked at her D-Ark and got an idea. Pulling out a card she muttered "This better work" She then slid the card into the side of the D-Ark "Digimodify! Hyper Wing activate!" The back of Renamon glowed and a pair of wings appeared allowing her to fly.

Using this she flew and got Naruto before he was hit "Thank you" said Naruto as they landed on the ground.

"Its time to finish this!" shouted Rika.

Renamon nodded and flew at Deputymon "Diamond Storm!" multiple diamonds fired and hit Deputymon dead-on. He glowed and the exploded into data. Renamon then absorbed all of it. All of Renamon's wounds healed as she landed on the ground letting her wings disappear.

"We won!" shouted Naruto. Agumon jumped up and down cheering along with his Tamer.

"Pathetic" said Rika.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"That fight was pathetic. If you are as strong as you say you are then it shouldn't have taken that long to defeat it" she said.

"What is wrong with you!?" shouted Naruto "We won! Just because it took more than 5 minutes doesn't mean it's pathetic!"

"Im the Digimon Queen! I should have the strongest Digimon! By the way how did you so all that?" she asked.

"...What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as if he doesn't know.

"You jumped really high, ran faster than any normal human, and you made a strange ball out of nowhere. I want to know what you are?"

Naruto looked away as if debating then he looked back at her "I'll tell you when we are somewhere more private"

"Fine. I also want to know what happened earlier on the way back to my place," said Rika.

"What happened?" asked Agumon. Renamon was also curious.

* * *

(Flashback, on way to House)

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"We are in Shinjuku," said Seiko.

"Where's that?" asked Naruto surprising Rika and Seiko. Rika was more surprised though.

"In Japan" said Rika.

"Where's that?" asked Naruto.

"...What?" said Rika.

* * *

"I'll explain that aswell first let go back," said Naruto.

"Fine but you better explain everything," warned Rika.

Agumon and Renamon stayed back "These people are weird" said Agumon with Renamon nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

**I am sorry for the wait; I have been really busy with a lot of things. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Naruto's Life Story

**Time for a new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and Rika entered the Nonaka residence and the Digimon landed on the roof. They entered the house and went to Rika's room to talk. "Start talking," ordered Rika the second they sat down. Renamon and Agumon were also there to listen. Naruto sighed and didn't say anything for a minute "Well?" said Rika getting impatient.

"Im thinking alright" He sighed "Well I might aswell tell you that Im not from this world"

"So your from the Digimon world?" asked Rika in a disbelieving tone.

"No, Im not from that world either"

"Well where are you from then?" asked Agumon. Renamon stayed quiet to listen.

"...Im from a Village called Kohona, or the Hidden Leaf Village. Im a Ninja there"

"A Ninja?" repeated Rika.

"Yeah. I was on a mission to...bring back a teammate. Things went bad. We both used our most powerful Jutsu and Im guessing the power surge sent us here"

"Jutsu? Whats that? And what do you mean 'us'? You were the only one here," asked a confused Rika.

"Jutsu are abilities that all Ninja's can use with their chakra, our power" He created a Rasengan for an example "And when I said 'us' it means I wasn't the only one that came into this world. My team-mate, Sasuke, is somewhere here in this world" And with that Naruto explained everything he knew about his own world. Of course he left out his life and the Kyuubi. "Any questions?" he asked.

"A couple" she said.

"Go ahead"

"What was your life like? Every time you came close to mentioning you self you hesitated then explained something else"

"...You want to know about my life?"

"Yeah" she said.

"Well seeing how we'll be working together I might aswell explain to you my life," Rika noticed that his eyes seemed to change. At first they held a happiness but now they seemed sad and lonely "My life...was not what anybody would want. On the day of my birth the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked my village" Rika was told about Kyuubi attacking the village "Our leader, the Fourth Hokage, fought the demon and won but at the cost of his own life. That however is not the truth. The truth was that he could not defeat Kyuubi. He tried everything he could think of to stop it but nothing worked. That was when he used his final jutsu the 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal'. He summoned the Reaper and used it to seal the demon in a newborn baby...that baby was me" at this Rika gasped and the Digimon were shocked.

"You...have a demon sealed inside of you?" asked Rika in shock.

Naruto's answer was him standing up and concentrating his chakra to make the seal appear (His jacket and shirt were ruined from the fight) "This is the seal that contains him"

"What about your life?" asked Rika.

"Well...Just before his death the Fourth asked that I be seen as a hero. The Third Hokage told the council about this but...instead of honouring the Fourth's request they only saw me as the demon and ordered for my execution"

They gasped again "They cant do that!" shouted Rika enraged.

"They could. But the Third Hokage stopped them and created a law that nobody will know the truth under penalty of death. That didn't stop them though. The Third put me in an orphanage so I could have a place to stay. But for the first four years of my life the caretakers locked me in broom closets, fed me rotten and expired food, and they told all the kids to either stay away from me or bully me. The day I turned four the orphanage kicked me out onto the street. And for a few months people formed mobs that chased me, beat me...even crucify me at one point" Rika and Renamon were in tears and Agumon wanted to kill something "That basically explains my life until I was 12 apart from I got an apartment a few months after being on the streets. The only place that let me eat was a Ramen stand and I only had about 8 friends my entire life" At this point he was standing at the window. "And that was the simplified version of my life"

"Oh my god" said Rika in shock and tears. Renamon was crying but was silent. Agumon was shaking in rage. "I-I never knew people could be like that," she said.

"If I ever get to your world Im going to make everyone that did that suffer!" snarled Agumon.

"My dream was to become Hokage, so I can protect all of them" this confuced the others "I never blamed anyone for what they did. All of them lost someone precious and couldn't cope. They saw me as an excuse to take their anger out on and used it. All my life I wondered why everybody hated me, why they treated me like a monster...and when I learned why I just couldn't blame anyone"

"I dont think I could have done that" said Rika.

Everybody stayed silent for a while until Naruto spoke "I think Im just going to wait outside" he said stepping out her window. Nobody noticed a Seiko was outside the door in tears. After a few minutes Rika stepped outside and saw Naruto standing in the middle of the garden. He was just looking at the stars. By the look of it, it was around 12 in the morning.

"Hey" she said getting his attention.

He turned and saw Rika looking at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, they still had a few tears going down her cheeks aswell. "Hey"

"I-Im sorry for how I treated you today. I didn't treat you like a person" she stopped talking when she heard Naruto laugh lightly.

"You dont have to apologise," he said. "I was wondering something though"

"What?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering why you dont hate me?"

Rika thought for a moment "I guess I dont hate you because there's no reason to" She saw Naruto smile at her and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you" was all he said.

"Do you miss them?" asked Rika "All the people you've left" she clarified.

"Yeah I do. But even if I go back I dont know how. I dont think I want to go back" he said.

For some reason Rika couldn't help but smile a little at this and it confuced her as to why. "Are you going to look for you friend?"

"Sasuke?" she nodded "I might have to. Right now he's obsessed with power and he will do anything to get it. Im going to have to find a way to free him"

"I have one last question," she said. "When you told me your life and how you failed test, couldn't control chakra and that you made it sound like you're an idiot. But from what I can see you're smarter that you sound"

Naruto chuckled "Your the first one to have noticed that in a long time. I had to act like an idiot so the villagers wouldn't hunt me more. In fact while I was growing up a few of my friends were Jonins so they helped train me and teach me"

"So your smarter and stronger than you let on?"

"Yeah" they stayed silent for a few minutes until Naruto spoke "I think Im gonna go to bed now"

"Ok goodnight" she said going to her window and climbed in.

"Night" he said stepping into the house and towards his room.

* * *

(Where Naruto and Rika defeated Deputymon)

Sasuke walked out of an alley and looked at the destruction "Naruto's been here" he said to himself. "How did he get that power!?" he shouted.

Just as he was about to turn away a voice said, "Do you want power?"

Sasuke turned and saw nothing "Who's there?"

"I asked you a question. Do you want power?" the voice asked again.

"...Yes. I want power to kill my brother and Naruto!"

The voice seemed to laugh in amusement "Then come here" it said as a strange portal opened.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Sasuke asked himself. He used his Sharingan to see the chakra but couldn't see any.

"This is a Digi-Gate. Walk through and I shall give you power" Sasuke thought for a second and nodded. He walked through the gate and it closed with the voice laughing.

* * *

**I know this chapter is probably short but I thought it would do. I would like to clarify a few things aswell.**

**1) Rika is going to be nice in my story so she will be different.****  
****2) Naruto will be attending her school and it will not be an all girls' school, so dont complain about it.**  
**3) You will not see Takato or Henry for a couple more chapters.**

**If you have any questions please ask and I will answer. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Training and an Offer

**I hope the last chapter helped you understand a few things. If you still have questions please ask and I will do my best to answer. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up at around 6. He got up and went to the kitchen. He noticed that nobody else was awake yet so he quietly went out to the back and looked around. _'This place is perfect for training. Im going to have to cast a Genjutsu though in case Seiko sees. Thank god Kurenai-Sensei taught me Genjutsu's' _thought Naruto making some hand signs. When he was finished he made a few hundred clones "Alright I cast a Genjutsu so nobody can hear or see anything. So we should be fine. I want all of you to give me everything you got!" shouted Naruto.

All the clones said at the same time "Got it Boss!" and they commenced their morning workout.

* * *

Rika woke up when she heard a noise. Then she remembered everything that happened the other day. She then heard the same noise again so she got up and walked towards the window. Looking threw she saw Naruto standing in the middle. "Renamon" she said and the fox like Digimon appeared.

"Yes" she said.

"Get me- I mean can you take me to the roof?" she asked more kindly than she would usually.

"Yes" Renamon took a hold of Rika's arm and they disappeared when they reappeared they were on the roof watching as Naruto made a few hand signs.

"Whats he doing?" asked Rika to no one in particular. Then all of a sudden multiple Naruto's appeared shocking the duo "How is that possible? Oh right he's not from this world and he's a ninja"

"I wonder what else he can do," said Renamon.

They watched for an hour as Naruto fought each of his clones. They didn't seemed to be holding back either. Then one got thrown towards the house but he twisted in the air and managed to land on the roof "Rika? Renamon? What are you guys doing?"

"Right now watching you fight yourself. Is this one of those Jutsu's you told us about?"

"Yeah it's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It allows me to make solid copies of myself. Handy for training" just then a kunai hit the clone in the head making it go poof. Of course this freaked Rika and Renamon out so much they nearly screamed.

The real Naruto then appeared next to them with a curious expression. "What?" asked Rika. Nobody noticed that the clones were fighting each other in the background.

"I didn't notice you were up here until that clone got killed. That's never happened before" he said. Getting an idea he threw a shuriken at another clone making it dispel "Ok for some reason I get their memories once they dispel" he said. "You wanna try?" he asked handing Rika a kunai.

"What!?" shouted Rika in confusion.

"Do you wanna throw a kunai at one of my clones?" asked Naruto like it was normal.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked with her left eye twitching.

"For fun?"

Sighing Rika took the kunai "I dont know how to throw it" she said.

"Dont worry. Just aim and throw, like this," he said using another kunai to dispel a clone. "Your turn"

Rika looked at a clone and took a deep breath. Then she threw it. Of course she didn't have any training in throwing a kunai so it just kept spinning uncontrollably. Fortunately it did hit a clone making it dispel. "I-I did it!" she said surprised.

"Was that the first time you ever threw a knife like that?" she nodded "A LOT better than my first try"

Renamon then stepped forward "May I try?" she asked.

"Be my guest," said Naruto.

Renamon nodded before jumping into the air and using her signature attack "Diamond Storm!" then the next second a dust cloud covered the area blocking everyone's view.

When it cleared there was only one clone standing "Im alive!" he shouted only for a kunai to stab it in the leg "Oh come on!" he said before going poof.

"Much better" said Naruto looking at Rika. Rika then took on a thoughtful look "What are you thinking about?" asked Naruto.

"Im just wondering why my Grandmother hasn't came out yet" she said.

"Oh that's because I put up a Genjutsu" seeing a confuced gaze he explained, "Genjutsu is illusions basically. She can't see or hear what's happening outside. You two got outside so you weren't affected by the jutsu"

"Alright then" she said. "Lets get down, Im hungry" she said.

"Do you have ramen?" he asked.

She looked at him "Ramen? I dont think so"

"Damn" he said but then shrugged "Maybe I could make it sometime"

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Once Naruto and Rika had their breakfast they started talking. Rika was showing Naruto more strategies involving Digi-Cards and he was actually learning pretty fast. Just as they were in the middle of a match, for Naruto to practise, Seiko walked in with a smile but also looking very tired. When she saw Naruto she couldn't help but remember what she heard last night so with a sigh she said "Rika Naruto can you please bring your new friends in here? I wish to talk to all of you" When she mentioned friends both Naruto and Rika stiffened. Seeing this Seiko couldn't help but chuckle "Dont worry I'll explain once they are in here" Naruto looked at Rika as she looked at him. He could see her eyes asking 'How?' but he just shrugged and opened the door "Agumon can you come here please?"

Rika sighed and said "Renamon" that was all it took for Renamon to appear behind Rika. Agumon came in grumbling about not getting enough sleep. His eyes widened when he saw an old woman in the room.

"Dont worry" said Seiko "So these are the Digimon that you like so much Rika. They are interesting" she said, "I suppose your wondering how I knew about this. Well the truth is I was about to go to sleep when I heard your door slam Rika. When I got to the door I started hearing strange noises so I opened it a crack and watched what happened"

Naruto hung his head knowing what that meant "So...you heard everything?"

Seiko nodded sadly "Yes I did and I am sorry for the life you had. That is the life that no one, good or bad, should live" she said letting a few tears go. "Which is why I came to a decision"

"Huh?" said Naruto dumbly.

"After I went back to my room I couldn't get to sleep. All night I thought about how we could help. That was when I came to the decision to let you say here," she said smiling at Naruto's shocked face.

"What!?" shouted Rika. She wasn't angry at the fact. She just wasn't expecting this.

"W-why?" asked Naruto coming over his shock.

"Like I said 'That is the life that no one, good or bad, should live' Im asking you to stay so you can have a better life"

Naruto stayed quiet in disbelief. _'I...I have a chance for a better life?'_ he thought. After a minute Naruto looked up and nodded "I'd like that" he said quietly.

Seiko smiled and nodded "Good. Your room shall be the one that you're staying in now"

"Thank you" said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

The moment was ruined however when Naruto and Rika's D-Arcs went off alerting them of a Digimon. Before anyone could say anything Seiko smiled and said "Go on. I'll be here when you get back" They said thanks and went to change "Naruto" said Seiko stopping him. Rika continued to her room.

"Yeah?"

"Please look after Rika"

"No problem" said Naruto grinning. He then waited at the door realising he hasn't got any clothes other than the trousers and shoes he has on.

Seiko couldn't help but chuckle at that _'Looks like we need to go clothes shopping'_ she thought.

* * *

**I know this chapter seems shorter I just felt like doing this. The heart felt moments are over for now so dont worry there will be more action. Also I dont want anyone telling me how weird it is for Naruto to suddenly get an offer to stay with them. IT'S MY STORY ALL RIGHT! Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. A Familiar Face

**Yeah new chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a month since Naruto came to Shinjuku Town and he couldn't be happier...well now he could be "What do you mean I have to go to school?!" he shouted angrily but in a comical way. He also got new clothes so he threw away his old jumpsuit but kept the headband. Right now he is wearing black long sleeved muscle shirt under a short-sleeved orange opened shirt with the Uzumaki crest on his orange shirt over the heart. Blue jeans with his headband as a belt and a card pouch on the back along with a D-Ark holster. (How they got a holster for a Digivice is beyond me and it's my story)

Seiko smiled and Rika found this amusing. Instead of her usual broken heart shirt she got a full heart shirt. Other than that she dresses the same "Im just saying that if your staying here then it would be best for you too go to school for an education" said Seiko "And if you do then you will be going to Rika's school aswell"

Naruto thought it over for a few minutes. In the end he gave a defeated sigh saying "Fine"

Seiko smiled "Good. You'll be starting tomorrow and I all ready have your uniform. It is in your wardrobe so be careful with it"

Rika eyed her grandmother in suspicion "You already put him in the school didn't you?"

Seiko chuckled and left saying "I dont know what you're talking about it"

Naruto grumbled "Why is it all grannies plan things" Of course he was thinking about Tsunade when he said that.

* * *

(In the Digimon world)

Sasuke has been training for a month ever since he entered the digital world. When he first entered the world the Digimon that took him never revealed his name. At first Sasuke was annoyed but then he found a D-Ark floating in the air. It was black with dark blue trims. When he took it a Digimon suddenly attacked him and after a long battle they partnered up. Sasuke's Digimon is Black-Gabumon and he is evil as he is. Both want power so they trained and trained, but Black-Gabumon still won't Digivolve.

Now after a month they both stood in the middle of a barren desert in front of a Digi-Gate "Remind me again why we have to go there?" asked an annoyed Black-Gabumon (Im just gonna call him Gabumon now)

Sasuke looked at his Digimon. Through the month he also got new clothes. He is now wearing dark blue jeans with black trainers. A black shirt with a white coat, the sleeves end at his elbows with black cuffs. On the coat is the Uchiha crest over his heart. He also has a pouch of Digi-Cards that some Digimon got for him along with his clothes. "We are going so I can find something out"

"You're going to find that Naruto aren't you?" Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked through the Digi-Gate. Gabumon sighed and followed.

* * *

(That night)

After everyone went to bed Naruto stayed looking out his window. Agumon looked at his partner in confusion "What are you doing?"

Naruto answered without looking "I can't sleep. For some reason I feel like something's about to happen"

"What?"

"I don't know," replied Naruto. Then all of a sudden Agumon began to growl. Naruto looked at him "What's wrong"

"Digimon" was all he said. Naruto nodded and got changed.

When ready he stood outside seeing Rika and Renamon waiting "Took you guy's long enough" said Rika.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go," said Naruto running with Agumon. Renamon out a hand on Rika's shoulder and disappeared. As Naruto ran he noticed they were entering Shinjuku Park and into a large clearing. He was glad there were a lot of trees so no one would be able to see what was going to happen. Naruto stopped with Agumon at his side and saw Rika waiting for him "You know if I run at full speed then I will beat you one day"

"Whatever whiskers" was her reply. Then she looked at the clearing "Something's different"

Naruto looked and nodded. Instead of a fog that usually appears when a Digimon biomerged, it was just a floating light "What is that?" asked Naruto.

"A Digi-Gate" answered Renamon "A portal into the Digital World"

"Get ready. Something's coming" warned Agumon. Rika got a card ready, Renamon and Agumon stood ready to attack, and Naruto stood ready aswell with a card.

Suddenly two figures appeared. One appeared human and the other a Digimon. Looking at who it was Naruto stared in shock with wide eyes "Sasuke?"

Rika looked at Naruto "Wait, your friend Sasuke?"

Naruto didn't answer. The Digi-Gate closed and Sasuke looked around. Then his eyes landed on Naruto "So your here"

"This is the guy?" asked Gabumon "Looks pathetic"

"You take that back!" shouted Agumon.

"Gabumon, stay out of this fight. Take on the Digimon if you want but Naruto is mine" ordered Sasuke.

"Whatever" was all he said.

"Y-You still want to fight?" asked Naruto in shock.

Sasuke didn't answer but activated his Sharingan. Rika looked and couldn't help but shiver in fear; this caused Sasuke to notice her "And who is this? Another one of your 'friends'?" he asked sarcastically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Leave her out of this. If you want to fight...then fine, I'll fight you"

"You're going to fight him?" asked Rika grabbing his shoulder.

Naruto turned to look at her "I have to other wise he's just gonna come after me and hurt you and Granny-Seiko" He grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it to reassure her "Please stay out of this fight other wise you'll get hurt" Rika wanted to protest at that but nodded instead. She understood that it was personal. Naruto looked at Sasuke "Agumon, can you and Renamon occupy his Digimon?"

"No problem" was his reply. Agumon looked at Renamon and they both nodded. They both ran at Gabumon taking him to the other side of the clearing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and glared "Still want to kill me?"

Sasuke smirked "You are my best-friend. With your death comes a greater power!" with that he activated his Curse-Mark and launched at Naruto. Naruto jumped at Sasuke and punched him the face along with Sasuke doing the same. Letting go Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him at a tree, he then made a few hand-signs shouting "Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" and a giant fireball flew towards Naruto. Seeing it Naruto quickly jumped out the way landing a few metres away. Sasuke took out a few kunai's from the inside of his jacket and threw them.

Seeing this Naruto shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a few clones appeared taking the hits.

* * *

(With the Digimon and Rika)

"Pepper-Breath!" shouted Agumon breathing fire.

"Blue-Blaster!" shouted Gabumon releasing blue ice like flames. Both attacks collided and pushed each other away.

Seeing the opportunity Renamon ran at Gabumon shouting "Power Paw!" He fist then engulfed in blue flames slammed into Gabumon throwing him away.

Gabumon stood after that like it was nothing "That's it? You guy's make Digimon look bad!" he then laughed "Which is why Im gonna destroy you to Digivolve!" he then ran at Agumon shouting "Horn-Attack!"

Rika used a card saying "Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" Renamon glowed for a second then ran at Agumon with incredible speed. Pushing him away from the attack.

"Thanks" he said.

Renamon nodded then jumped into the air saying "Diamond Storm!" Gabumon managed to dodge the hits but he starting to get tired and he knew the others were aswell.

* * *

(Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto panted slightly and was on one knee staring at Sasuke as he tried to ignore his cuts and bruises. Sasuke looked the same but not as bad. Scowling he made three hand signs and his hand started to create lighting "Chidori!" he shouted.

Naruto saw the hand signs he made and held his right hand out. A familiar blue sphere appeared "Rasengan!" They ran at each other and slammed their attacks against the others. After a few seconds of struggling the attacks exploded sending the both of them back. Sasuke growled, he still hasn't learned how to use the second level of the Curse-Mark. If this fight kept going then he knew he needed to retreat. Looking around he saw Rika watching the Digimon. _'If I can take her out then that will give me enough time to leave!'_ he thought. Making the same hand signs he created the Chidori.

Seeing this Naruto made a Rasengan and they ran at each other again. But this time Sasuke ran past Naruto "What!?" shouted Naruto as he stumbled. Looking he saw Sasuke was running towards Rika "NO!" he shouted. Unconsciously he tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra making his nails and canines lengthen. His hair became wilder and his whisker marks deepened. But the most noticeable was his eyes. Instead of blue they were red with slits.

As Sasuke neared Rika she turned and froze in fear as she saw him running at her. He thrust his hand out making Rika scream and close her eyes...but nothing happened. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Naruto holding Sasuke's wrist. She looked at him and noticed the differences. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he squeezed his wrist making Sasuke gasp in pain. Letting go Naruto spin kicked him in the gut making Sasuke fly back into a tree. Gabumon saw this and scowled so he ran towards his partner "We'll finish this later" was all he said as a Digi-Gate opened and they both disappeared.

Naruto continued to glare at the spot Sasuke was at not noticing Rika walk up to him "Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto snapped his head towards her and he saw fear in her eyes. Confuced he looked at himself and saw the changes. Concentrated he let go of Kyuubi's chakra making him revert back to normal "Im sorry" was all he said. Then all of a sudden she hugged him, shocking Naruto and also made him blush.

"Thank you" she whispered. Letting go she stepped back with a light blush "For saving my life" she said.

Naruto smiled and said "Lets go home" she nodded and walked with him back to her house. Half way there Naruto said, "I feel like we've forgotten something"

* * *

(Back at clearing)

"DID THEY FORGET ABOUT US!?" shouted Agumon. Renamon's left eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Lets go," she said disappearing.

Agumon watched and got more annoyed "SHE LEFT ME HERE!"

* * *

**Sorry if the fight wasn't good. Im not good at describing that stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. School and a New Tamer

**Sorry for the long wait. Working on 8 stories is annoying yet fun. Kyuubi's entering this chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

As Naruto walked into the kitchen the next morning he couldn't help but wince _'Looks like Sasuke did more damage than I thought'_ he saw Rika already in the kitchen eating breakfast "Morning" he said with a smile.

She looked up and said "Morning. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Mostly sore but fine. You?"

"Not really. I kept seeing those red eyes in my dreams" she said thinking about Sasuke's Sharingan. Naruto stiffened.

"I-Im sorry if I scared you" he said looking down.

Rika was confused _'What is he talking about? Why is he apologising? Wait...Naruto had red eyes aswell'_ she couldn't help but give Naruto an apologetic smile "I was talking about your 'friends' eyes"

He looked up "The Sharingan?" she nodded.

Seiko then walked in and saw her granddaughter and Naruto "Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Morning" they both said.

"What happened last night?" asked Seiko with smirk.

_'How does she do that?'_ questioned Rika in her mind "A Digi-Gate opened. Its a portal to the Digital World"

Seiko nodded "So what kind of Digimon came through?"

Naruto answered with a slight bit of hatred "Do you remember my story? Of my team-mate that I fought and wound up here?" he asked. She nodded her head "He came through the gate along with a Black-Gabumon"

"Oh my" she said shocked.

"Whilst our Digimon fought each other Naruto was fighting Sasuke" said Rika remembering the night.

"What happened?"

"When he knew he wouldn't win he used his most powerful Jutsu and aimed it at Rika" Seiko gasped and looked at Rika.

"Im fine Granny. Naruto saved my life" Rika gave a thankful smile to Naruto making him lightly blush "He caught Sasuke's wrist just before it hit me"

"Well then thank you Naruto" said Seiko smiling.

"No problem"

Seiko looked at the clock "You should get ready, school starts in an hour"

"Ugh school" said Naruto with distaste.

Rika smirked at him "Dont worry. The worst is the uniform"

* * *

(Lunch)

"I thought you said the worst was the uniform," grumbled Naruto as he and Rika sat at a table with his head on the table.

"I did," she said smirking.

"The lessons were horrible," he said "And so is this tie" he kept trying to tie his tie but was failing miserably.

Rika rolled her eyes and said "Come here" she started working on his tie and for some reason couldn't look away from his eyes. Naruto couldn't look away either. Even though Rika finished his tie her hands were still on his chest and Naruto put his hands on her waist. As they stared into each other's eyes they began to lean into each other. Just as their lips were about to touch someone coughed behind Rika making them both freeze. They quickly separated with large blushes not looking at each other. Rika looked to see who coughed and widened her eyes. It was the most popular girl in the school, Lisa Hunter. A VERY stuck up person. "What do you want?" sneered Rika. It was a well-known fact that Rika hated Lisa and vice versa.

"I just came here to see if the new guy wants to eat with the more...popular people" she said smirking when she saw Naruto look at her. Her smirk grew even more when she saw his blush. But little did she know that it was from the almost kiss "So how about it?"

"No thank you" he said and looked away. Time seemed to freeze for Lisa. Someone said 'no'. Someone actually said 'no' to her.

She almost growled, "I insist that you sit with us" she said through gritted teeth.

Naruto looked at her again "I said no" he said again.

"You'd rather sit with _her_?" she asked pointing to Rika. Naruto heard the venom in her voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah I do. I'll sit with her no matter what. If you have a problem with that then go away," he said angrily. Lisa took a step back and just walked away in a huff.

"Thanks" said Rika smiling "For staying here to sit with me"

"Not a problem. She seems like a bitch," he said.

"She is one. Everytime someone sat next to me she always came here and took them away. I think you're the first one to actually stay though"

"Friends?"

"People are scared of me...and the rumours that _she_ spreads aren't helping"

"Rumours?" repeated Naruto.

Rika frowned "I...don't think you want to hear"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but it is good to talk about it"

"Don't you want to talk about it?" she asked referring to his past.

Naruto knew what she was talking about and avoided the subject "I think we should be more careful from now on when we go after Digimon"

"What do you mean?"

"In case they open a Digi-Gate. If that happens then there is a chance that Sasuke could come through"

"Why is he wanting revenge so much? You never told me" she said concerned.

"...When we were about six years old something happened. He is from the Uchiha clan. A powerful family with the ability to copy just about anything with their eyes. One such person was highly gifted but wanted more and more power his name was Itachi. Sasuke's brother" Rika was wide eyed at this "When I was about six he did something just to test his limits"

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He...killed his entire family" she gasped "All of them. All of the Uchiha's apart from one, Sasuke. Ever since then Sasuke was using his hatred as his strength just to get what he wants and it didn't help when the village's Civilian Council actually gave him everything. For years he's been hating anything and believed he was the best and that his goal was to kill his brother"

"Is that why he left your village? To go after his brother?"

"No. A man named Orochimaru basically poisoned his mind even further by giving him tainted power through a curse mark. Sasuke started to crave power more than ever and he believed that Orochimaru would give it to him. That's why he left the village and why I had to stop him. It's also the reason why Im going to bring the real Sasuke back and destroy the curse mark" he said with determination in his eyes.

_'Even after going through all that he still wants his friend back'_ thought Rika "Well then if you ever need help I'll be there" she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said, just then the bell went "Crap, more hell" he groaned making Rika laugh a little.

"Let's go," she said dragging him to their next class.

* * *

(After School)

After around six to seven hours of school and work Naruto came out looking...terrified "Never again" he kept muttering.

"Baby" teased Rika walking beside him "You have to stay as long as I do"

"How long is that!?" shouted Naruto.

"About two years" at this Naruto started crying anime tears.

"Let me go!" shouted Naruto with Rika holding his collar "I'd rather fight Sasuke than this! Where's a Digimon when you need one?" just then their D-Ark's went off "Now they go off?"

"Will you shut up already" said Rika smacking the back of his head "It's close"

"This way" said Naruto running down the street with her following. After a few minutes of running they entered an alleyway "Im not seeing any Digimon"

"Wait what's that light?" asked Rika pointing to the end of the alley. They both looked and nodded "Renamon" she said and Renamon blurred into existence.

"Agumon" Naruto said. For a minute nothing happened until something yellow fell from the top of the building screaming at the top of it's lungs "Not as cool as Renamon's entrance but a lot funnier" he said whilst Agumon crashed into a dumpster.

"Ow" was what they heard. Slowly revealing himself Agumon looked at his friends with a banana peel on his head.

"May I ask why you fell out of the sky?" asked Naruto.

"Renamon and I were on the building above you. When you called I was about to grab Renamon knowing she would appear next to you guys. But she disappeared a second before I could grab her. And unfortunately we were at the edge so when she left I fell over the side" explained the Digi-Dino. Naruto just laughed whilst holding his sides and rolling around on the floor, Rika was laughing but not as severe as Naruto, and Renamon was smirking with amusement "Can we just find the Digimon now!?" he shouted.

"Alright fine" said Naruto with a roll of his eyes "Now be careful. It probably isn't a Digi-Gate but we can't be too sure" they all nodded and slowly came to an exit in the alleyway. At first it was difficult to see because of the fog but when Rika put glasses on and Naruto channelled chakra to his eyes they could see a lot better. It was then they saw something in the middle of the fog; it was large and as tall as Naruto. It had red skin and it looked like a dragon with...wings for ears? "What kind of Digimon is that?"

"I don't know. My D-Ark isn't showing any data on it" said Rika looking at the blank hologram on her D-Ark. They each heard a noise and saw a boy wearing a blue hoodie walk towards the Digimon.

* * *

Rika was about to stop him until Naruto took her back into the alley with their Digimon following "Wait I think we should see what's going to happen. I think I saw a D-Ark on him" he whispered.

"A D-Ark?" she whispered back. Naruto nodded. Silently they watched.

* * *

"Hey there" said the boy "My name is Takato and I think I created you" Both Rika and Naruto blinked at that last part "Guilmon?" The now known Guilmon raised his head and a red glow appeared in its mouth. The next second he blasted it towards some rats creating a small explosion "Guess you don't like rat's huh?" Guilmon then turned to Takato making the boy fall over.

* * *

"We should do something," whispered Rika.

"Not yet" said Naruto holding her back.

* * *

Guilmon slowly walked towards Takato "Please! Don't do it!" he shouted afraid Guilmon would hurt him. The Digimon stood in front of Guilmon and sniffed him. Takato opened his eyes to see Guilmon's curious face "Your not going to attack me?"

"Hi?" he slowly said but it sounded more like a grumble than a word.

* * *

"I think were done here," said Naruto "We'll probably see him again in the near future anyway so there's no point in talking to him yet. Let him get use to be a Tamer first" Rika slowly nodded and followed after Naruto out of the alley. Renamon took Agumon and disappeared out of view.

"Something is telling me that things are going to be interesting" she said, "By the way don't forget we have homework"

"Ah son of a!" shouted Naruto.

* * *

(In Naruto's Seal)

The Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi watched everything that happened. He actually wanted to help Naruto but there wasn't much he can do. That is until he got an idea **"That could work, but at a price"** he said solemnly.

* * *

**Henry's in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
